Home is on the Surface
by Lyrical-Escapades
Summary: Jim was used to him drinking. But he wasnt used to.... well, read on and find out.


**A/N: I dont... have any notes. It's late... I was forced by fear of foot-in-the-ass threats to write this. XD I had fun though.**

* * *

He was used to the drinking.  
He was used to the rambling that ensued after the drinking.

What he wasn't used to was being pinned up against the wall, the older man grinding his hips against Jim's ass, hot breath slipping down his neck.  
He wasn't used to Bones jamming his hand down the front of his pants, eliciting a very strained groan from between clenched teeth. _Goddamn._

* * *

"Let's go to the bar." Jim suggested. They've had a hell of a day between the entire Bridge losing power [Scotty's curses flew through the intercoms as he tried to figure out the problem with the electrical system], three fights breaking out in the mess hall [something about the last tapioca pudding? Ick.], and four of his crew members puking up their guts from some flu they got planet side. As far as Jim was concerned, the ship was the last place he wanted to be, and while the Enterprise was having its electrical wiring checked out, he figured it'd be a good opportunity to stop and smell the roses, so to speak. Bars never smelt like roses. Quite the contrary…

"Sounds good to me," Bones spoke up. "Let me finish these work ups and we can go."  
Jim spun around in Bones' chair lazily, staring up at the ceiling. "Your work is boring."  
"Yeah, at least I get mine done." He shot back. Jim couldn't argue. He was a good three days behind on his work. But things weren't going well. At all. He couldn't concentrate. So Jim just kept spinning, content with watching the lights go 'round and 'round and 'round.

Bones finished up his work, looking at the… _Captain_ of the entire ship sitting cross legged in his – in **Bones'**– chair, head tilted up to look at the ceiling. He was completely happy just spinning for God's sake. "You're such a child." The doctor stuck his foot out, ceasing the chair's twirling, making Jim's body jerk to the side.  
"Oww!"  
"Oh shut up. Are we going or do you just wanna sit here all day long?"

* * *

They walked along the street, the sunset painting the sky a dark purple, something nice and calming. They both changed into something less formal than Starfleet attire, and Jim would be the first to admit Bones looked drop dead gorgeous in the black, form-fitting…  
Whoa. Whoa. Calm down. The night _just_ started.  
One after the other, Jim and Bones made their way inside a little hole in the wall, seating themselves at the bar. Jim started swiveling again.

"Kentucky Bourbon on the rocks." Bones waved his hand at the bartender who nodded and looked, with all six, white eyes at Jim.  
"Hmm…" Jim raked his eyes over the options on the back wall. "How about a Samarian Sunset?"  
Another nod and the bartender turned around, getting to work on the orders.  
"Since when do you like those?"

Jim grinned widely, "Since I found out…" He paused, paying for the drinks as they were slid over the bar, "they did this…" He looked at the water-like liquid, flicking his eyes over to make sure Bones was watching. He flicked the outer rim of the glass with his finger and marveled how the once clear color burst into a bright orange that slithered inside the glass, eventually turning the drink entirely orange. "That is so friggin' cool." He smirked as Bones snorted, taking a drink.

They sat at the bar, talking for a long while, downing drink after drink. Jim decided to stop when he felt that buzz creep up in the back of his skull. He knew Bones wasn't about to stop. Hours passed and before Jim knew it, it was quarter past 0300 hours. They needed to get back.

"C'mon, Bones, we gotta go." Jim slid off the barstool.  
"Y'need to lighten up, kid."  
Ah hell, not this. Jim took Bones' arm and put it around his neck, getting him into a standing position before they made their way to the door and back outside. Bones was muttering something Jim didn't understand, laughing to himself.  
"Know what I mean?"  
"Completely." Jim answered, oblivious. His eyes widened a little as Bones tugged back, walking backwards down the alley behind the bar. In one swift move Jim was pulled off the sidewalk and pressed chest-first into the brick wall of the building.

"Bones…" he breathed as the older man pinned him by one shoulder, pressing his chest to Jim's back, his crotch to Jim's backside. _Oh hell._ "Dammit, what are you doing?"  
"Ya juss said you understood."  
Maybe that would have been a good time to listen to the conversation.  
"Yer a good frien', Jimmy. Damn good. All those damn women who wrap their pretty little thighs around you are a fuckin' lucky bunch." Calloused fingers made their way around front between Jim's stomach and the wall. Muscles clenched, nails raked down the brick wall. Fingertips skimmed the top of Jim's pants before flicking the button open, slipping the zipper down with a hiss.  
He wouldn't lie. Having Bones pinning him down, doing whatever the fuck he wanted was hot. Dangerously hot. Jim felt a warm hand seize his erection, pumping up and down in no particular rhythm.  
"They can't give ya what I can." Bones murmured, trailing his tongue along the silky skin of the Captain's neck. "Girls dunno shit."

"Goddammit, Bones." He helplessly thrust his hips against the tight fist that wasn't tight enough or wasn't moving fast enough.  
"Keep sayin' my name." Jim felt teeth sink into his neck, biting down to worry the skin at the base of his neck. Warm lips sucked at the spot before his moist tongue ran over the darkening spot, claiming Jim for himself. Nobody else. Especially those whores who think they can do _anything_ for Jim. _His_ Jim, dammit. Bones ground his hips against Jim's ass, unconsciously tightening his grip on the younger mans hard-on, giving a few tugs too many before Jim cried out against the wall, wave after wave of bliss wracked his body as he came against Bones' hand.

"Fuu-uuck." Jim drawled, his knees wanting so bad to give out. Bones backed up a step and Jim sank down. He turned around, his usually baby blues turned to a deep navy, and his pupils had dilated a great deal. He reached out to Bones, grabbing the front of his pants to shove them and his boxers down, freeing the enormous erection Bones was somehow concealing. Jim leaned forward, giving him a teasing lick making Bones slap the hand covered in Jim's essence on the wall for support. Jim fixed his gaze on Bones' face, memorizing the way his jaw clenched every time he groaned between his teeth, how his hair had become unkempt and his bangs hung in his eyes. Not enough to hide those gorgeous orbs from view. Oh no. Bones was just as transfixed on Jim while he bobbed his head back and forth, rasping his tongue over that tiny bundle of nerves that drove him crazy. Jim worked his way all over Bones' cock, remembering the long vein that throbbed with want, the velvety reddish-purple head that was weeping for Jim to do more with that talented tongue.

"Fuck, kid, I'm gonna…" His sentence died on his lips as Jim engulfed him completely, the slick, tight muscles of his throat constricted around him. Bones thrust his hips a few times in reckless abandon, forgetting how to breathe as the strongest orgasm of his life seized him and he spilt himself down Jim's throat. The Captain drew his head back, cleaning whatever was left on Bones, deliberately licking him slowly, enjoying as Bones drew away, shuddering with aftershocks.

"I never knew you were so sensitive after you came, Bones." That crooked grin emerged as Jim fixed Bones' pants then his own, standing up. A strong hand cupped beneath his chin just before his lips were captured in a searing kiss. A kiss that _claimed_ him. After tonight, he belonged to Bones and _nobody_ else.


End file.
